Imouto no Tame
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Son nouveau quotidien se résumait en une cellule triste, un lit sale et un gardien qui venait régulièrement ouvrir cette porte métallique en grand fracas. Ce jour-là, ce fut pour une raison différente de d'habitude que le gardien ouvrit la porte...


Eeeeeet j'en avait pas fini, uesh ! Et encore un OS !

Toujours dans le caaadre de la Nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « Gardien ». Autant vous dire que j'ai galéré à mort sur ce thème, mais à :30 j'ai eu une révélation…Pas des plus joyeuses, hélas. En espérant que ce nouvel Angst/Drama vous plaise xD.

(J'étais partie sur une toute autre idée, mais comme toujours, ça a dérivé. Pas d'avertissement yaoi cette fois, mais mention de violence et d'agression…)

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages reviennent entièrement à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je les emprunte pour les torturer un peu seulement *keur*._

* * *

 _Imouto no Tame_

* * *

Ce fut le gardien qui vint lui ouvrir la porte de la cellule, c'est lui qui le conduisit le long des couloirs mornes et crasseux, jusqu'à la petite salle des visites, où il l'enferma à double tour, alors que son visiteur était déjà installé à table, la mine triste.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Takao ? »

« Shin-chan… ! »

Le vert s'assit alors, de l'autre côté, et toisa le brun de son habituel regard neutre, attendant qu'il daigne parler. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le voir, c'est qu'il voulait lui parler, non ?

« Je…Suis désolé… »

Ah. Encore des excuses. Encore et toujours des excuses… Ce n'était pourtant pas du genre du brun à être d'humeur aussi sombre. Lui, d'habitude toujours si joyeux ! …

Ses yeux verts se voilèrent à cette pensée. Ah oui, ce temps-là…

« J'aurais dû faire quelque chose… »

Le temps où ils allaient ensemble au lycée, après une partie de shifumi.

« J'aurais dû parler… »

Le temps où ils s'entrainaient sous la rude supervision de Miyaji-senpai.

« …Dire n'importe quoi, pour te faire sortir de là… ! »

« Le parjure est passible de prison, Takao. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire qui ne sorte du cadre de la Loi. Tu as bien fait de ne rien tenter d'idiot. »

« COMMENT- » Se levant brusquement, les paumes plaquées sur la table, Takao lança vers lui son regard le plus furibond. « COMMENT PEUX-TU ACCEPTER ÇA AUSSI FACILEMENT ?! »

Le gardien s'était tourné vers eux, un sourcil haussé.

Il remonta ses lunettes du majeur.

« Je viens de te le dire, pourtant. Il n'y avait rien à faire- »

« ÇA TE FAIT RIEN D'ETRE EN PRISON OU QUOI ?! SHIN-CHAN EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! » Le vert grogna sourdement.

« Evidemment que je me rends compte, _Baka_ , comment ne pourrais-je pas. Mais simplement, lutter en vain n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie, je préfère user de ceux-ci plus efficacement. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr que y a de quoi faire en taule. » Il tiqua. Le ton était plus calme, mais aussi plus acerbe, comme dégoûté. « T'as dû bien être accueilli, avec ta tête d'intello, hein ? »

Le vert sursauta imperceptiblement, et leva la main pour remonter à nouveau ses lunettes.

« De quoi parle-tu- »

« Ta monture et tes verres sont rayés, et ça se voit que tu as réparé la branche détachée par tes propres moyens. » Le brun renifla, « Tu oublie à qui t'as affaire, Shin-chan. » Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

« C'est ainsi que ça marche dans le milieu carséral, il faut passer par- »

« Oh pitié épargne-moi tes cours d'Education Civique ! Tu t'es fait tabasser, et c'est parce que tu ne sais pas te faire respecter dans un milieu de brute. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est ça qui te mènera à ta perte, parce que t'auras été trop flemmard pour lever le petit doigt et essayer de sortir ton cul d'ici pendant le procès. »

Le brun savait qu'il allait trop loin, c'était impossible qu'il dise ça sincèrement. Pourtant, pourtant cela fit mal au cœur du shooter qui serra la mâchoire, et finit par détourner la tête.

« Et ? Tu es venu me voir pour ça ? Si c'est le cas tu peux rentrer chez toi, ça ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

« Shin-chan. »

Encore un changement de ton. Le faucon était-il aussi lunatique, avant ? Il semblait bien plus posé à présent, d'ailleurs il se rassit, croisant les bras sur la table.

« Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Mais tu le sais déjà- »

« En toute sincérité. Je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche, Shin-chan. »

A nouveau le vert se détourna.

« Ce serait bien trop long et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Je me contenterais de la version abrégée, tant que tout est véridique. »

Ce regard perçant, qui semblait voir à travers lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et pourtant il lui demandait de lui expliquer de vive voix, quel genre de tortionnaire était donc le meneur ?! Toussotant pour s'eclaircir la gorge, il débuta son récit, et fixa son regard n'importe où qui n'avait pas le brun dans son champ de vision. Le guardien, tiens.

 _Il se faisait tard, et Midorima n'avait en principe absolument rien à faire au lycée à une telle heure. Pourtant il y était. Il avait oublié son objet chanceux qu'il avait acheté en prévision du lendemain, et ne pouvait se permettre un gaspillage d'argent découlant du rachat d'un objet qu'il possédait déjà._

 _C'était pour une raison aussi futile qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, revenant de sa salle, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et passablement à bout de nerfs._

 _Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées durant cette même journée, y compris l'annonce du divorce de ses parents et la décision de choisir avec qui vivre qui lui avait été emputée, en plus de l'impossibilité, dans un tel cas, de voir sa petite sœur durant de longues périodes, leur mère prévoyant de s'installer dans le Kansai avec elle. Une nouvelle qui avait secoué toute la famille Midorima, tant part son imprévisibilité que son irréalisme (on ne divorçait pas chez les Midorima), et il savait sa petite sœur Shiori, à peine âgée de huit ans, très agitée; il l'avait laissée en pleurs chez eux en sortant. Aussi il voulut se presser de rentrer._

 _Sur le chemin, il traversa un parc où Shiori aimait bien jouer de temps à autres, et son portable sonna. Décrochant rapidement, un long frisson parcourut son échine en entendant la voix transperçante d'inquiétude de sa mère à travers le combiné._

 _« Shintarô ! C'est Shiori, elle s'est enfuie de la maison ! Ton père et moi la cherchons partout, fais de même de ton côté ! Vérifie les endroits où elle aime bien aller d'habitude ! Ah, il y a ce parc, tu sais ? Sur le chemin de ton lycée, vérifie là-bas en chemin ! Elle y est peut-être… »_

 _Le portable quitta sa main, tombant sur le sol ensablé. Il avait immédiatement balayé le lieu du regard dès les premiers mots de sa mère, et ses yeux verts tombèrent sur quelque chose qui le fit voir rouge._

 _Au loin, caché par un buisson, il pouvait voir une forme se mouvoir lentement, et de faibles, très faibles gémissements apeurés résonner._

 _Il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte, dans sa hâte, s'il n'avait pas reçu cet appel. Il s'approcha alors, d'un pas de plus en plus rapide. Son cœur battait à l'envers, la peur l'agrippant aux tripes à la pensée de la découverte qu'il était sur le point de faire. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il écarta le buisson…_

 _Il ne reprit réellement conscience que lorsque le police arriva les interroger le lendemain, tôt le matin. Le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé au dit parc, étranglé, la nuque brisée et le visage défiguré avec une pierre. Ni son père ou sa mère ne parlèrent de la disparition de Shiori la veille, ni de la sortie tardive de leur fils. Ils firent mine de rien. Ils n'avaient même pas prévenu les voisins lorsqu'ils cherchaient la petite fille…_

 _Mais hélas, aussi bons acteurs furent-ils, et bien qu'il ait (d'après les dires de sa sœur) éffacé toute trace derrière lui, on avait retrouvé les empreintes du vert sur le cou de sa victime…_

 _Son avocat, l'un des meilleurs du pays, défendit sa cause corps et âme, enfin en donna l'impression, évoquant son statut de citoyen modèle, sa famille respectable, et en désespoir de cause face à la preuve irréfutable, le complot ou la folie. Mais le jury ne se fit pas berner, et il fut condamné à huit ans de réclusion. Il n'avait pas fait d'appel._

Un silence s'installa dans la petite salle de visite. Midorima se mordait furieusement sa lèvre inférieur; il aurait préféré garder toute cette histoir pour lui et l'emmener avec lui dans sa tombe… Takao, lui, semblait prendre le temps de tout assimiler, avant de reprendre la parole.

« …Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis au jury, pour ta petite sœur ? Ça aurait évidemment joué en ta faveur ! »

Le vert ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Le gardien les observait distraitement.

« …Si j'en avais parlé, ça aurait termi sa réputation, elle aurait été raillée à l'école et quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait s'en prendre à elle… »

Il pouvait subir n'importe quoi, supporter n'importe quelle forme de violence dirigée contre sa personne, mais qu'on laisse sa petite sœur en paix…

« C'est vraiment idiot, passer trois ans de plus en prison juste pour protéger ta petite sœur de quelques remarques… J'aimerais te dire ça, parce que c'est probablement vrai… » Il releva son regard émeraude vers son ex coéquipier, « …Mais je comprends. Je comprends sûrement parce que j'ai une petite sœur, moi aussi… »

On toqua à la porte. Le gardien était venu leur signaler que leur temps s'était écoulé. Le brun se leva.

« Je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi, et évite de trop te laisser faire. » Son ton était…Solennel, et parfaitement posé. Le shooter se leva à sa suite, un peu perdu, lorsque le plus petit se tourna une ultime fois vers lui. « Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines. Et compte sur moi pour prendre soin de Shiori. »

Les pupilles émeraudes s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'un éclair ému ne les traverse. Il baissa la tête et murmura un _« merci »_ à peine audible, mais Takao l'entendit parfaitement.

« C'est normal. A bientôt, Shin-chan. »

Et il partit, laissant le gardien le raccompagner à sa cellule, repassant par les mêmes couloirs mornes et crasseux. Mais cette fois, Midorima ne le maudit pas intérieurement. Ce gardien pouvait l'emmener où il voulait, à présent il savait que Shiori était entre de bonnes main, alors peu lui importait.

Il avait hâte de la revoir, dans huit ans…

* * *

Personnellement, je peux totalement imaginer Midorima avoir un léger sister complexe, surtout si elle est bien plus jeune que lui ! Shiori est un nom pioché au hasard (ou alors je l'ai lu quelque part. Où ? Je l'ignore), et c'est un point commun sympa entre Shin-chan et Takao, vous trouvez pas ?

J'attends vos avis, fidèles (ou pas) lecteurs !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
